The Secret Reports
by Nexus Red
Summary: This is Mr. H's story. Or rather, his interpretation of his story and the game. This not only tells the stories contained in the Secret Reports, but also tells about Mr. Hanekoma. Rated T for later chapters. -scrapped-


I do not own any of the "The World Ends With You" characters. All of this story line follows the Secret Reports. However, I am fleshing them out.

~~~~A Forewarning and Introduction: I~~~~

I suppose I should begin by saying that under no circumstances should these documents be copied. In fact, if this "journal" is found, all planes as well as parallel worlds (I shall get into the matter of both later on in my reports) would be in danger. The knowledge in these reports is confidential and only a few select eyes shall be privileged to view them. These reports are of the utmost importance. Once I am done writing them, I shall bring them to the Higher Plane with great haste.

I know you are wondering who I am and why I am writing these. I will answer both of these questions once and only once. As to who I am, I will be very vague, for my true name, you, reader, shall not know. I go by many names, most of which, you will find out later on in the reports.

Why I am writing these? Think of them as historical documents. I am keeping track of this game, as it very well may be the last. I want the keep an account of all that goes on in this game so that we Higher Beings may look back on this.

Now, to another introduction. What is this game? Let us call this game the UG. UG meaning Underground. The Underground Shibuya is created and organized by the Composer's rules, which pit Players against Reapers in a struggle for survival. (I will get into what all this means later on in my reports, but for now, bear with me.)

_As is common knowledge, all Games in the UG take place under Our supervision. However, this particular game is saddled with a nigh-unbelievable set of extenuating circumstances, catching the attention of the Higher Plane. Thus, I shall be taking a more hands-on role this time, as detailed in this report._

This main differences in this game are as follows:

**1:** its role in plans for Shibuya's destruction,

**2:** the Composer's absence from the UG,

**3:** the resulting limitations to his powers, and

**4:** the Game being played by a proxy.

The Composer has informed me of two major points: He plans to destroy Shibuya, however, his final decision's outcome will depend on his game with the Conductor. A provisional rule for this game is for the Composer to vacate into the Underground. I do not know what effect this will have on the game. Furthermore, the Composer must lower his vibe's frequency in order to travel from the UG to the RG, making his abilities almost nonexistent. This makes investigating the Conductor and his strategy incredibly difficult, as the Composer is still the only one who knows who and what I am. It also means that staying here in the UG to write these reports is threatening my very life.

The greatest factor in this game is that the Composer has chose to use a handpicked proxy to play for him. I know nothing of this person at this time and therefore cannot report on him yet. While things do not seem as well as I would want them too, I believe I have the key to getting ahead. This key is a pin request from the Conductor.

_Normally, the psych manifestation of pins are determined by one's Imagination. Thus, by analyzing the pin, the user's Imagination-or rather, their true intentions-are revealed._

_Unfortunately, this order came through the Composer, and never came into contact with the _

_Conductor. Thus, I could not use it to determine the nature of his Imagination. _

_I, too, have lowered my vibe to tune into the UG, limiting my abilities. However, at this stage, realizing that this pin holds the key is sufficient. The possibility of forestalling the plans for the UG's destruction remains._

Thus ends the first part of my introduction.

So, reviews? Comments? Everything in italics are the actual words from the reports. This story will be told from a first person point of view. I know this is short, but I wanted to get this first part out as soon as I could. I really do recommend The World Ends With You.


End file.
